powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Art of War
Power Rangers Art of War (often abbreviated as PRAoW or PRAW) is the first series of the Adamant Series, based on the original idea by Mr. Bazam. Its Japanese Counterpart is Māsharu Sentai Tōseiger (Martial Squadron Tōseiger/Disciplined Ranger). It chronologically follows Power Rangers Transcendent Kai of the Blade Series. This season is followed by Power Rangers Earth-Five. Summary In Ancient China, the master tactician and warrior, Sun Tzu, created the Art of War, a book that detailed the tactics of warfare. And for the centuries that followed, many different groups took his words and formed their separate styles based on their impressions. Today, five different clans of martial arts students are banded together, when the original wisdom hidden in the pages needs to be rediscovered before evil can use it for their own purposes. Rangers : Main Article: Martial Rangers Allies Huan Shang - Keeper of the Secret Arts, Descendant of Sun Tzu. Clan Leaders - Leaders of the rivaling art clans that specialized in their own unique styles. *'Sifu Shugao' - Clan Leader of the Northern Shaolin *'Sifu Anang' - Clan Leader of the Ba Gau Zhang *'Sifu Bhumi' - Clan Leader of the Hung Gar *'Sifu Katala' - Clan Leader of the Tai Ji Quan *'Sifu Tuofu' - Clan Leader of the Southern Praying Mantis *'Sifu Ailuo' - Clan Leader of the Xing Yi Quan *'Sifu Ashura' - Clan Leader of the Cha Quan Kai Rangers - The rangers of the dimension that was once ruled in darkness. Called by the mystic arts of both world to temporary aid. Villains Guipo - An evil female spirit who seeks to use the book as a guide of conquest Chiyou - The reanimation of a tyrant warlord defeated centuries ago by Sun Tzu and the Emperors armies. Mengpo - The spirit responsible for reincarnated souls forgetting their previous lives, storing the knowledge of thousands of souls. Hei and Bai - Conjoined twin warriors coloured in pure black and white. Unable to make a decision as both are opposites. Xingtian - A headless giant decapitated by the Ba Gua Zhang clan as punishment for challenging them; his face is on his torso as he has no head. Kuafu a giant who wanted to capture the sun, until defeated by the Northern and Southern Shaolin Clans The Four Fiends - The4 four temptations from enlightenment that poison their victims minds. *'Hundun:' Chaos *'Taotie:' gluttony *'Táowù:' ignorance *'Qióngqí:' deviousness Arsenal *'Kanji Morphers' *'Kanji Katanas' **'Shaolin Dai Swords' **'Bagua Staff' **'Hung Gar War Hammer' **'Taiji Dagger' **'Chu Gar Mace' Zords :Legend:◆ pilot zord *'Seizing Megazord'◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ **'Dati Megazord'◆◆◆◆◆ ***'Red Phoenix Zord'◆ ***'Yellow Bison Zord'◆ ***'Green Badger Zord'◆ ***'Blue Koi Zord'◆ ***'White Bat Zord'◆ **'Shuai Megazord'◆◆ ***'Long Dragon Zord'◆ ***'Pearl Dragon Zord'◆ Episodes #Laying Plans #The Calculations #Initial Estimations #Waging War #The Challenge #The Plan of Attack #Planning Offensives #Attack by Stratagem #Tactical Dispositions #Positioning #Military Disposition #Directing #Strategic Military Power #Energy Part 1 #Energy Part 2 #Weak Points and Strong #Illusion and Reality #Vacuity and Substance #Maneuvering #Engaging The Force #Military Combat #The Nine Variations #Variation of Tactics #The Army on the March #Maneuvering the Army #Configurations of Terrain #Situational Positioning #The Attack by Fire #The Fiery Attack #Incendiary Attacks #he Use of Spies #Intelligence and Espionage #The Nine Situations Part 1 #The Nine Situations Part 2 #The Nine Battlegrounds Part 1 #The Nine Battlegrounds Part 2 #The Nine Battlegrounds Part 3 #Detail Assessment and Planning #Strategic Attack #Disposition of the Army #Forces #Military Maneuvers #Variations and Adaptability #Movement and Development of Troops #The Book of Five Rings #Epitoma Rei Militaris #Weaknesses and Strengths Part 1 #Weaknesses and Strengths Part 2 #Weaknesses and Strengths Part 3 #Weaknesses and Strengths Part 4 Trivia *Each ranger incorporates a form of kung fu martial arts. *All martial arts are featured in the anima influenced series: Avatar: That Last Airbender and The Legend of Korra. **Northern Shaolin is the basis for firebending. ***Xing Yi Quan and Cha Quan are also used as forms of movement for all firebending styles, including lightning generation and redirection. **Ba Gua Zhang is the basis for airbending. **Hung Gar is the basis for earthbending. ***Southern Praying Mantis is the basis for the unique form for earthbending that also incorporates metalbending. **Tai Ji Quan is the basis for waterbending. *Each episode bears the title of a chapter through various translations of "The Art of War" by Sun Tzu. See More Category:AdamantiumBladez Category:Series